omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Nakanobe
Character Synopsis Note: Spoilers For Sound of Drop - Fall Into Poison Mari Nakanobe 'is Mayumi’s younger sister who disappeared five years ago at Manten Aquarium. As the novel goes on, it's revealed that Mari Nakanobe is more than meets the eye. After having been missing in Manten Aquarium for so long, she apparentyly become a god-like being who oversees the entirety of Manten Aquarium Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B ''' '''Verse: Sound of Drop - Fall Into Poison Name: Mari Nakanobe Gender: Female Age: At the time she died, she was 9 yeard old (Her metaphysical form is beyond the nature of time and as such is Undefinable) Classification: Metaphysical Conception, Watcher of Manten Aquarium Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Created the malice that exists within Manten Aquarium, that engraves immense fear to those who are present around it), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Her nature as a overseer of Manten Aquarium also allows her to manipulate, govern andeven erase the souls that make up the reality ), Conceptual Manipulation (Altered the concept of space, causing an Orca to simple "swim" in nothing ), Void Manipulation (Can kill concepts such as Space and make them "ambigous". Capable of manipulating voids that are present in Manten Aquarium), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Upon becoming a Metaphysical Existence,she became purely an abstraction , an ideal that reflects the desires of Mayumi), Absorption (Can assimilate beings into herself should they attempt to leave Mantan Aquarium), Space-Time Manipulation (Has absolute control over all of Space-Time, whether it's across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4, exists on a greater exist of time and principle of causality), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create entire realities from scratch, of which are under her absolute control), Ilusion Casting (Can show different variations of the future, of which are described as "images"), Light Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can envelope an area with a light that causes anything within Mari's area to become good and attack the opponent ), Causality Manipulation (Has absolute control over all of history and principles of cause ), Probability Manipulation (Manipulates numerous possibilities and can make them become truths), Reality Warping (Can alter the structure and appearance of Manten Aquarium), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can freely alter the minds and memories of those who enter Mantan Aquarium, in addition to completely replace them), Life-Force Manipulation (Can absorb the life energy from countless souls to sustain entire realities), Ressurection (Can return something to it's initial state of being, even entire realities), Immortality (Type 5 & 9, Mari's true essence exists on a higher plane of reality ,completely above The Aquarium ), Non-Existent Physiology (Become nonexistent being of purity and without malice ), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Mari's soul is powerful enough to create Manten Aquarium, a structure which holds all possibilities and potential futures.These possibilities are also turned into possible realities for everytime someone exits a door, across past and present, which has been happening over the course of 5 years at least. Sustains all the souls that exist within Manten Aquarium , which will the entire construct to crumble should they disappear) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Spirits are stated to not be bound by time or any form of direction. It's also stated that the up, down, left and right are meaningless concepts to spirits of Mantan Aquarium. Stated to have long transcend time by official narration) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Governs over the entirety of Manten Aquarium, of which contains countless possibiliites and potential futures that are contained within it's confines. Her power sustains the existence of Mantan Aquarium, as without her, it will begin to crumble into nothingness and essentially cease to existence. Can create anew Manten Aquarium, should the last one begin to fade) 'Durability: Multiverse Level. Her nature as a abstract being, with the additions of being Nonexistent and Immortal makes her almost impossible to kill through conventional means Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal '(Can effect, govern and destroy countless realities, of which are also reliant on her existence and will crumble without her watching over them) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Knows almost every possibility and potential in the time axis, as she watches over all of Space and Time, across Past, Present and Future) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Red Manten Aquarium - The intersection of countless parallel worlds with a shifted time axis. Each opening of any door in the Aquarium creates a new world in which can be anything. This Aquarium is connected simultaneously to the past, present and future, and contains all the countless possibilities of events (as well as countless options for the future). *'Soul Manipulation:' - Everyone who came here and was killed, also becomes part of the soul conglomerate of the Red Manten Aquarium, continuing to support the existence of an Aquarium by its hatred and malice. Able to withdraw the soul from even a living body and make it part of the Red Manten Aquarium. By using the souls of a huge number of fish, she can eat a person's soul in seconds. *'Existence Erasure:' Can completely erase souls from existence, also is able to erase not only the soul but also the body of the victim, as if it never existed. *'Void Manipulation:' - Can turn into nothing not only individual objects, but also the whole Red Manten Aquarium. Everyone who was in it at the time will be destroyed as well *'Telepathy:' - Can read the memories of any person who is in the Red Manten Aquarium. *'Illusions: '''Can create realistic illusions. In particular, she can show different variations of the future. *'Personal World:' She can use the energy of souls of the Red Manten Aquarium to create a personal reality, which is shown to countless a starry sky system . Has full control this world and can change it at will. *'Life-Force Absorption: Anyone who falls under the curse of the Red Manten Aquarium becomes a source of energy for the place. Even if they come back to the real world, they gradually lose vitality and will die. *'Summoning: '''Mari can summon at any time in any place of the Red Manten Aquarium the souls of various sea creatures, as well as some of the living things that inhabit the land (eg, frogs). *'Fear Materialization: ' Can translate into reality the fears experienced by living beings. So the Red Manten Aquarium appeared blue whale, although in the original aquarium never had it. *'Isolation: 'Can close the victim in a closed dimension, completely cut off from reality. Getting out of such dimension is not possible. *'Absolute Restoration: 'May at any time return the Red Manten Aquarium to its initial state (even if it has been partially or completely destroyed). *'Connection: 'If Mari exists, there will exist a Red Manten Aquarium too. It is useless to destroy rooms in the aquarium - in the next parallel world they will be safe and sound. *'Metaphysical Existence: The desire of Mari (to be with her sister) is so strong that can turn her into a pure idea, a concept. This gives her the power that allows her to create a personal world. This force exceeds the capabilities of Red Manten Aquarium (entities that can manage Red Manten Aquarium can not withstand the power of Mari). *'Purification:' Can purify souls from evil and hatred, sending them to heaven. Can clear from the negative emotions and thoughts even metaphysical conceptual entity (cleared the former director of the Manten Aquarium from the evil and sent his soul to Heaven). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guardian Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fear Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Absorbers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Immortals Category:Life-Force Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Light Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Sound of Drop Category:Tier 2